Christmas
by nr 25 peter
Summary: I rereaded it and rewrote is a bit! It's Christmas and Misty is at home thinking about a special someone. T to be safe


Christmas

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Christmas, a time people are full of joy, a time of helping each other and a time full of peace. It was a time where family were together, couples sitting romantically at the fireplace or children that are playing in the snow. Christmas was the most wonderful time of year,…for the most of people anyway.

A young woman was sitting in her room at the Cerulean Gym near the window, looking at the snow what was falling towards the ground. The woman had long flowing red hair that came till her lower back and had cerulean eyes, she was dressed in a long sky-blue strapless dress. It would look like she was waiting to go to a ball, but the truth was that she just came from her sisters Christmas ball some hours ago.

She had left early, but not because she didn't enjoy herself, in the contrary! She even was asked more than several times to dance from handsome guys. But, they just weren't _him_.

'Where would he be right now?' She asked herself. 'I wish I didn't made him leave.'

_**Flashback: **__six months ago._

"_I cant believe you Ash Ketchum!" Misty Waterflower yelled against her friend, while they were walking through the Pallet woods on their way to Viridian City._

"_What did I do this time Misty?" Ash Ketchum asked in a bored tone while reading the map to figure out where to go next._

"_You've got us lost again!"_

"_What! I did not!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_

_Pikachu was watching from a distance to the arguing couple while enjoying a bottle of ketchup._

_Pika pikachi pika pi pikachu, pika pikachu chu pika. Pika, chu pikachu…chu pika chu chu pika pikachu _

**(Because Brock is at a breeder convention, he isn't here to stop them. So, I should stop them…nah let them work out there own problems for once)**

"_Ash! Just admit that we have been lost for several hours!"_

"_No I didn't Misty! You jump to conclusion so fast, it just isn't fair!"_

"_Ash you stupid airhead, stop being so dumb macho and admit we are lost!"_

"_Alright we are lost! Happy!" Said Ash, who also was getting angry "I was TRYING find the RIGHT path before YOU opened YOUR big mouth and began to YELL at me!"_

"_No I'm not happy!"Yelled Misty "If we stayed on the path to Viridian City, and not taking one of your stupid shortcut's routes, we wouldn't be lost you moron! Ugh! If you have some brain in that head of yours, then use it!"_

"_Look Misty I'm just a unhappy as you that we are lost, but you don't have to yell at me and calling me names." Ash yelled back angry. "So just shut your big mouth and let me concentrate on the map you, scrawny twerp!"_

"_Wow Ash that must be hard, to concentrate I mean" yelled Misty who was getting really angry. "Because there isn't anything in that head of yours! Really Ash you're so dumb, I don't know how I put up with you! The only reason I'm traveling with you is because of that bike anyway!"_

_As soon those words left her mouth she regretted it, the hurt in his eyes was almost unbearable._

"_Oh Mew, Ash,… I…I…-"Mist began stammering._

"_No, don't say a word Misty, you've said enough. More than enough." Ash growled in a voice so cold, even Pikachu had shivers running on his back._

_Misty was frozen in place because of the tone in his voice, she never had heard his voice that cold._

_Ash took of his green backpack and began looking for something in it._

_After some time Ash took out an envelope, he closed his backpack and put it on his back. Neither had spoken a word. Ash then stood and walked towards Misty who was still frozen on the spot where she was standing._

"_Here, I had the money a long time ago, but I didn't want you to leave." Said Ash, the growl gone, but still in the same cold voice and this time it was trembling a bit."Guess now you wanted it anyway, so here… take it… and… goodbye!" _

_He pushed the envelope in her hands, turned around and started running away from her. But before he could fully turned around, Misty saw a tear escaping from his eye and when he was almost out of earshot she had heard a sob escaping from his lips. Pikachu looked once to Misty before he went after his friend and trainer._

_Misty looked from the envelope to the place she had seen Ash run to and back to the envelope, And only one thought crossed her mind._

'_Oh dear Mew, what have I done?'_

_**Present: **__Christmas eve._

'How could I be so cruel? I wish I could turn back time to tell him I'm sorry, to tell him I love him, that I want to marry him and have his children.' Thought Misty when a fell from her eye. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard her mobile ring.

"_Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be. The Future is not ours to see. Que Sera Sera. Que Sera-"_

"Hello?" Misty asked cautiously, she didn't look at the number and hoped it wasn't another stalker.

"Hey Misty, Where are you?" Yelled a girly giggling voice above the noise of the music from the other side of the line.

"I'm at home Daisy, I didn't feel so good." lied Misty, she really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone or doing anything that didn't involved _him_.

"But somebody is here to see you, specially for you" Daisy yelled back, still with the loud music in the background. You would think that with such loud music she would find some quieter room or something.

"Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow Daisy, I don't want to go back." Misty groaned. She really don't want to spend time with some kind of stuck up friends of her sisters.

"Awww, come on Misty, please, he came all from a different region to see you and to tell you something." Daisy pleaded. "And just I can't say 'come back tomorrow' while it's Christmas eve!"

"A different region? Who is it then?" Misty who became curious asked. Hope filled her heart. 'It couldn't be _him_. Would it?'

"You'll see, if you come down here." Daisy teased in a sing-song tone.

"Daisy! I don't like these kind of games, just tell me who it is!" Said Misty who became tired and annoyed. She really wasn't up playing games with her sister, she just wasn't in the mood!

"Well…no." and Daisy hung up.

"Daisy? Daisy!" Misty yelled against her phone but got no answer.

'Ugh, I guess I could meet this person. Oh well, it's better than sitting here thinking about _him _and doing nothing.'

So Misty stood up, got out of her room and walked downstairs. She took her coat from the chair she had dropped it on and went towards the door, when she was about to put her coat on and reached to the doorknob. Then, she heard a voice coming from her behind her.

"Misty?"

Misty knew that voice, it was a voice she hasn't heard in six months. Almost as if afraid, Misty turned around slowly and saw _him_. Ash Ketchum. It was the one she loves and drove away, and here he was. Standing in her own living room.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Misty asked.

"Yes Misty, its really me." Said Ash in a calm voice while walking towards her.

"Um..what are you doing here? I mean not that I want you out, but shouldn't you be in the Sinnoh Region or somewhere?" Asked Misty who became very nervous with every step he took.

"I was…but at Christmas I wanted to be home."

"Oh! So you just was passing by huh?" Said Misty with sadness in her voice. 'He only came here to say hi.'

"Yes...and…. no…you see…I …I came to see you" Said Ash who now seemed to be very nervous for some reason.

"Me? Why me? I…I hurt you so bad the last time I saw you…, you must hate me." Said Misty who was fighting against her tears in her eyes, so she lowered her face.

"Misty" Said Ash with a soft voice." I could never hate you. Be angry and hurt yes, but hate? Never. I just couldn't." He cupped her chin and made her meet his eyes.

"Why?" Misty muttered and looked to the side. "Why couldn't you hate me."

"Because Mist, and I…I need to tell you something"

Misty looked Ash straight in the eye when he said his pet name for her. And when he said he needed to tell het something she became half afraid and half exited. Afraid, that he say he still was angry or that he just lied against her and did hate her. Exited, because maybe, maybe he would say what she desired him to say.

"Mist… I uh….I want to say…. I mean…..uhm…. I like you, no, that's not strong enough. I mean I..I love you" Said Ash nervously.

"Oh Ash! You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that" Said Misty happily and kissed him without thinking right on his lips.

Ash was surprised at first when Misty kissed him, but he quickly melted into the kiss and he was more surprised when he felt her tongue softly against his lips. Asking for entrance.

Their battle for dominance was as soft and gentle as is was passionate and full of love, after a couple of minutes became air a must so they broke the kiss and they went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I love you too Ash, I've always had. But I was too afraid to tell you incase you didn't feel the same."

Ash grinned his goofy grin. "Me too Mist, but thanks to your sisters, I was able to tell you my feelings."

"My sisters? How do you mean?" Asked Misty surprised.

"Well, who do you think the person who came from an other region was?" Said Ash with a smile what became a grin when he saw Misty's face became one of surprised.

"So that was you!" Ash nodded "Yep, but when Daisey had hung up, I wasn't really sure if you would come, so I came to you. Then I saw you in that beautiful dress, but I wasn't sure if I just hit my head and was dreaming, so I called out to you to see if it was really you."

Misty laughed softly before kissing Ash softly.

"I'm glad you came Ash, I love you" Said Misty who put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad too Mist, and I love you too" Said Ash and put his gently head on her's.

And in a couple of minutes both teenagers where asleep in each others arms, on the couch in the living room at the Cerulean Gym. On Christmas.

Fin, End, Einde


End file.
